After Credits scene Escena al final de los creditos
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: Just some stuff i make, in the past two hours. Solo un par de coas que hice en las ultimas dos horas. Traducción tuvo ayuda, gracias a Goolgle Translator (Si, lo sé, yes i know, be nice). Oneshot in English, and Español
1. Chapter 1 In ingles

**This is what i belive, should have ended, the after credit escen of BH6. . .Nothing thath big, just some stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>1rts:<strong> In to the other side

.

It had appeared in the news, every one of them did go with the headline; "heroes saved the day." A terrible villain attemted against the millon lives of the city of Sanfranzokio, the biggest company of all was the target of this evil goal. And the government portal Project, was the weapon of destruction.

Among other things, a young woman who was believed missing, returned from the dead.

He watched it all on the TV.

Him, who was there in that fateful day. Him, who in a flash of remorse,wanted to reveal the terrible fault on the sistem with his boss, just at five seconds to begin the project. Unfortunately / fortunately, it all happened, one way or the other.

And now, he had to wait for the. . .

"RRRIIIIIINGGG"

Precisely, the phone call.

He picked up the phone, led it to his ear, and then he pressed the button.

-. . .¿Hello?-

'Professor'

-Yes, I am. . . his him-

'inform me'

-Well, sir. . .-

'Is Van Dyne'

-¡Oh, Miss, Janet!-

'Tell me, what I am seeing on the news is not true'

-Well, I. . . . I'm afraid. . . So. . . you. . . .I, I'm as informed as you should be miss, or even less, but, yes, that was our portal-

'How long was open?'

-a. . . asf. . . the sufficient miss, the sufficient time-

'options'

-only. . . do a couple of tests, reopen the laboratory. . . . . and, pray to god that the negative zone, was not perturbed-

'. . .I'll be in touch '  
>She hung up the phone.<p>

The world was dark, matter was nothing except waste leaked after the fight across the portal. The only sounds were perceived in lightweight clashes between blunt objects. Or at least that was until theinert objets were invaded by shadows, many of them took over the floating debris.

It was too much, too much, all that waste landfill attracted some of the most unpleasant visitors imaginable.

Insects the size of a car, took over everything, then start it to consume everything.

With the exception of a giant ant, which among its pincers, led the ransacked BMX head away from the rest.

Far, and further, not until the landfill became a blot on the landscape.

When the ant reached his goal, she left the offering in the floor, where it would be collected by a winged and insect figure.

Once in his hands, the matter became rusty junk, and the image of BMX then was completely lost, after giving a deep and analytical smelt.

The creature, semi-humanoid found feelings of anger and distaste for the subject that in his fingers were caught.

(Roll of violins)

-¡LLL-LIFE, FFF-FORMSSSSS!-

And there Hannahialus, revealed him self from the shadows.

** DUUMMM**

* * *

><p><strong>The second idea; the initiative<strong>

The coffee was completely dark , Hiro came at precisely that moment. the university asked him to replenished overdue tasks, and that was the equivalent of a couple of extra hours in the lab and evening classes. But never before in those days, Hiro had found the place in totally dark.

-Aunt, Cass, are you at home? -

There was no response.

-ah, BayMax, Auch! - he faked a call of stress -Hello? -

He moved a little, until finally a couple of lights turned On.

-We do Not dream, "to be heroes", but life turns things. . . impressive. . . Hm, that's funny, But you dont know how powerful is this rule of Responsibility in reality, Master Hiro, it's just that, you dis not know how. . . complicated it has become the world, not properly at less-

That was a hidden voice from the shadows.

-Who's there? -

A man, caucasian, around in his thirties, emerged from the was in a suit-uniform that was very elegant, secret agent style, and wore sunglasses.

Hiro looked a little confused -Who is supposed to be. . .ah, you?-

-I'm Phil, Phil Colson, agent S.H.I.E.L.D.-

-AH. . . .¿and? -

-And I come here to talk to you, about the; 'Young Avengers initiative'-

-oh. . . ah. . . . . .well, then. . . . ok-

**DUUM**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Way:<strong> Crossover, Mexico style

'Everyone says that he will always be with us, while we never forget him, but the truth is that, is not'

The world had suddenly turn 360 degrees, for and against clockwise. . . very fast, very much. His body somehow felt light and cold at the same time. His eyes only turned and turned, and that was causing him nausea. . . he shoulded be standing or do something if he wanted to stop the annoying set of sensations.

-Hmmmmmm. . . . ah, but what?- he leaned on his hands -¡Ah?! -

As soon as he put his hand in front of his body, he realized that this were now; single white and slender spindle.

-¡AAGHH!-

He immediately stood up, and noticed all of his features now were without meat, or muscle. And surprise. His whole body was turned into a skeleton.

-¡WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! -

**-¡WHIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEEEE! -**

The neighing of a horse startled him and pulled him away from his stressful time. Just to put him in a even more confusing and unexpected enigma. Well before him was a dead horse rider, a city of a thousand colors and music without end.

The rider stepped forward with a smile, justo to then say -WELCOME, THE LAND OF THE REMEMBERED! -

.

.

.

.

After that short time, Tadashi could only make a few words. . . . . . . -WHAT?! -

.  
>The end.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 En Spanish

**Hola, esto es solo una visión de cómo debió haber terminado 6 grandes héroes. Al menos en la escena al final de los créditos.**

.

1mera: Al otro lado

.

Había aparecido en las noticias, todas y cada una de ellas con el titular; "héroes salvaron el día". Un terrible villano atento contra las vidas de la ciudad de Sanfranzokio, la mayor compañía de todas había sido el blanco de este objetivo. Y el proyecto gubernamental del portal había sido el medio de destrucción.

Entre otras cosas, una joven que se creyó desaparecida, había vuelto de entre los muertos.

Lo había visto todo en su televisión.

Él, quien había estado ahí ese fatídico día, él quien en un flash de remordimiento, quiso delatar la falla con su jefe, a tan solo cinco segundos de dar inicio al proyecto. Lamentablemente/afortunadamente, todo ocurrió.

Y ahora, tenía que esperar por. . .

"RRRIIIIIINGGG"

Precisamente, el teléfono.

Tomó el teléfono, lo llevó a oreja, y presiono el botón.

-¿Sí?-

'profesor'

-Sí, soy yo-

'infórmeme'

-Bueno, señor. . .-

'Es Van, Dyne'

-Oh, Señorita, Janet-

'¿dígame que lo que veo en las noticias no es verdad?'

-Bueno, yo. . . . me temó que. . . lo que, usted. . . .yo, estoy tan informado como usted debe de estar, o incluso menos, pero, sí, ese era nuestro portal-

'¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo abierto'

-el suficiente señorita, el suficiente-

'opciones'

-Tan solo. . . hacer un par de pruebas, reabrir el laboratorio y. . . . . rogar a dios, que la zona negativa, no haya sido perturbada-

'. . . . . . . estaré en contacto'

.

El mundo estaba a oscuras, la materia era nada con la excepción de los desechos que se filtraron tras la pelea al otro lado del portal. Los únicos sonidos que se percibían eran los ligeros choque entre objetos contundentes. O, al menos eso fue hasta que los cuerpos inertes fueron invadidos, por sombras, muchas de ellas se adueñaron de la basura flotante.

Demasiado, en exceso, todo ese vertedero de desperdicio había atraído a unos visitantes de los más desagradables que se pudiera imaginar.

Insectos del tamaño de un auto, se apoderaron de todo, para entonces empezarlo a consumir todo.

Con excepción de una hormiga gigantesca, la cual entre sus tenazas, llevó la cabeza desbalijada de BMX lejos del resto.

Lejos, y más lejos, hasta que el vertedero de basura, se convirtió en una mancha en el panorama.

El insecto al llegar su objetivo, dejo su ofrenda en el suelo, si suelo, donde seria recogida por una figura alada e invectiva.

Entre sus manos, la materia se convirtió en chatarra oxidada y la imagen de BMX se perdió por completo, después de darle una olida profunda y analítica.

La criatura, semi-Humanoide encontró sentimientos de furia y desagrado por el objeto que sus dedos tenían capturados.

(Redoble de violines)

-¡MMMMMM-MATERIA, VVVV-VIVAAAAA!-

Y ahí Hannahialus, se rebeló de las sombras.

**DUUMMM**

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda idea <strong>La iniciativa

.

El café familiar estaba completamente a oscuras, Hiro llegó precisamente en aquel momento. la universidad le pidió que repusiera tareas atrasadas, eso equivalió a un par de horas extras en el laboratorio y clases nocturnas. Pero, nunca antes, había encontrado el lugar a oscuras.

-tía, Cas, ¿estás en casa?-

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-ah, BMX, ¡Auch!- fingió un llamado de estrés -¿Hola?-

Avanzó un poco, hasta que por fin un par de luces se encendieron.

-No soñamos, "con ser héroes", pero la vida giros impresionantes. . . Hm, eso es gracioso, creo que no sabe, qué tan poderosa es esa regla de la responsabilidad en realidad, señorito Hiro, es solo que usted aún no tiene elementos que le guíen apropiadamente-

Esa había sido una voz oculta entre las sombras.

-¿quien anda ahí?-

Un señor, caucásico alrededor de en sus treinta años, emergió de la oscuridad. Este portaba un uniforme de traje elegante muy al estilo de agente secreto y con lentes oscuros.

Hiro se mostró un poco, confundido -¿Quién se supone que es usted?-

-Soy Phil, Phil Colson, agente de SHIELD-

-AH. . . .¿Y?-

-Vengo a hablarle sobre la iniciativa; 'Jóvenes Vengadores'-

-oh. . . ah. . . . . .bien, pues. . . . de acuerdo-

**DUUM**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Opción <strong>Crossover al estilo México

.

'Todos dicen que él estará siempre con nosotros, mientras nunca lo olvidemos, pero, la verdad es que no'

El mundo había dado de manera repentina un giro de 360 grados, contra y a favor de las manecillas del reloj. . . muy rápido. El cuerpo de alguna manera lo sentía ligero y frio al mismo tiempo. Los ojos le giraban y le causaba nauseas. . . debía ponerse pie o hacer algo si quería detener el fastidioso conjunto de sensaciones.

-Hmmmmmm. . . . ah, ¿pero qué?- se apoyó en sus manos -¡¿Ah?!-

Tan pronto puso su mano frente a su cuerpo, se percató que estas eran solo; huso blanco y delgado.

-¡AAGHH!-

De inmediatamente se puso de pie, y se fijó en sus facciones sin carne. Pero sorpresa. Todo su cuerpo estaba convertido en esqueleto.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE ME PASO?!-

-**¡WHIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEEEE!-**

El relincho de un caballo los asustó y lo sacó de su momento lleno de tensión. Solo para meterlo en otro enigma aún más confuso y más inesperado. Pues frente a él, había un jinete huesudo, una ciudad de mil colores y música sin final.

El jinete dio un paso al frente y con una sonrisa se presentó -¡BIENVENIDO, A LA TIERRA DE LOS RECORDADOS!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras ese cortó periodo de tiempo, Tadashi solo pudo formular unas palabras. . . . . . . -¡¿QUÉ?!-

* * *

><p>El fin.<p> 


End file.
